Sorting Through the Confusion
by VialCreatures
Summary: (A/U) Karkat and Sollux have always been vaguely aware of their affections for one another. It isn't until they spend some time together until they discover just how deep these affections are. (A/N) This is my second SolKat fic, my other being 'Trollmance'. This is rated for language and eventual smut. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Walking Along**

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

The blue-ish glow from the husktop lit up the dark room. Its glow beckoned the tired troll, promising entertainment and company for the long days he spent awake, staring at the luminescent light. Clicking harshly on the little black keys, reply after reply appeared on his screen, it was a mechanical exist. Almost as if no thought, only routine and habit went into the conversation. It was a pointless conversation, hardly worth saying. Nevertheless it dragged on and on. How long had it been? A few hours possibly?

The troll snarled a bit as he mashed the caps lock button once again, more and more angry and irritated than before. It was only his nature that made him this way. The rims of his golden eyes were candy red and the schleras a murky yellow. His thin, cracked, black lips curled away from sharp yellow teeth and his yellow nails tapped angrily at the keys. Fluffy hair covered the rounded nubs of his horns. The hair was jet black and straight, jutting out at odd angles from his head. His shirt, fashioned with his dark grey Zodiac symbol was wrinkled beyond imagination. This was none other than the short tempered troll, Karkat Vantas.

Finally his conversation with the obnoxious human John ceased. He closed the husktop and rubbed his temples lightly. How in the world had he managed to hold that conversation for so fucking long? Pushing back his chair, the small Cancer walked to the window and drew back the black curtains. Light trickled into the room. Despite the growing darkness, it still made him back away, hissing. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he left, walking down a few flights of stairs to the ground floor.

Walking over to his front door, Karkat pulled on his black sneakers and stood up to open the door. He looked far back into his hive and the living space and was satisfied with its current state of cleanliness. Not many other trolls thought of the cancer as a neat freak but he certainly was one.

As his fingers grasped the cold brass doorknob he pulled it open and was greeted by a frigid gust of air that sent chills down his spine. Karkat walked outside and closed the door behind him. He had planned on going for a short walk out of pure boredom but he wasn't sure if the cold was going to stop him or not. Cussing angrily under his breath he wrapped his arms around his pale grey body and headed in no particular direction.

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

The allure of the computer was something that most trolls were more or less addicted to. It was strange how the faint glow of the screen and promise of less than adequate social interaction could pull one in so easily and hold them there for indefinite amounts of time... But as any troll also well knew, it was nothing that should be over-indulged in, because it made one weak and, quite honestly, lazy.

Surprisingly, though, Sollux, one who spent more than adequate time on his own computer, wasn't at his. He wasn't indoors at all. Yes, maybe he was stupid to do such a thing, but he was outside, sitting up on his roof with his lusus, despite the horribly cold wind. While it bothered Karkat, it didn't bother him. He didn't know -why- it didn't bother him, but he'd never been all that sensitive to temperature. Perhaps his psionics kept him warm or cool somehow, in the same manner that they radiated in red and blue, but it wasn't something that Sollux was aware of, nor was it something that he cared all that much about.

He dangled his feet over the edge of the building's roof, looking out over the city and the country beyond, and down toward the streets below. It really was high up; he could see a lot from here. Sollux had always been fascinated by heights. While many trolls - and humans for that matter - were scared of them, he'd never had a reason to be. Even at a young age he could catch himself when he fell with his psionic power, and even if he were to jump off this building now, he would land unharmed. Due to his special powers, he even liked doing things like that. BASE jumping was a hobby of his, and falling was fascinating and exciting to him. He'd jumped off this roof a large number of times. It was funny how often others thought he was committing suicide or something ridiculous like that.

At that moment, he had settled, gently shaking his feet every so often as he stared off into the distance. There was nothing interesting beyond the city, so he took a look down to see what he could find below. There were a few trolls out walking, but on a night like this, most of them were indoors, avoiding the cold winds. Nights were usually a bit cold on Alternia, but this one was definitely a bit colder than normal; the sort that would easily put a chill through a troll's bones.

He thought he saw something familiar down there; something with nubby horns. Yes... hmm... a closer look and more attention did seem to show that it was, in fact, KK. He suddenly felt a dangerously evil grin creeping over his face. KK had never seen him jump, had he? Well, he had his apartment key in his pocket... So he braced himself against the side of the building, and jumped.

A moment before he landed, not all too far from the Cancer, his powers caught him with a flare of wind and light, the remaining energy dissipating around the two of them, flickering out like the last sparkles of a flame.

"Hi, KK," he murmured casually.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

Casually walking along through the cold streets there were few trolls roaming the area. It was cold, bone chilling, and Karkat could definitely feel it. His fingers were chilled, they were a glowing red as blood rushed to the tips in an attempt to warm him. Why was he even out here? He had no idea. Shivering a little he glanced around at the pompous trolls of the town. He sent a few of them angry glares and they quickly backed away from him.

Karkat certainly had a reputation. He wasn't abusive, just very rude. He could cuss you out for hours when all you did was bumped into his shoulder. Trolls just tended to avoid him just to avoid the conflict and the violence that could potentially come with him. Little did they know that his bark was a hell of a lot more intimidating then his bite. Nevertheless, most avoided him and secretly shunned him. He was okay with that though, he hated them all anyways.

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he became more accustomed to the frigid air. With that, he picked up his head and searched the area. It was the typical sort of town for trolls. Many abstract buildings, each one personalized to a troll's liking. Some had exceptional amounts of angles or curves. Others were very tall and still others were short with long floors. It made the area look quite interesting. Not that Karkat really /cared/ what it looked like.

Suddenly his attention jerked up a little further at a rather horrifying sight. It was a swirl of red and blue that made him block his eyes. He knew it was Sollux, knowing he just jumped from some extreme height that made his psionics work so hard to keep him from dying. It must be nice to have some mutant force fight your battles for you…

Still there was a few seconds that Karkat thought that Sollux was going to hit the ground in a horrific honey-colored splatter. He might have let out a slight cry as he backed away from where Sollux would evidentially land. The Cancer was cowering, his whole body language expresses worry. He didn't know what came over him but immediately hearing the Gemini's voice he straightened up, his fists clenching with anger. "SOLLUX YOU ASSHOLE YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!?" Huffing for a moment he narrowed his eyes into two glowing golden slits and growled in a lower voice, "I fucking thought you were going to die."

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

Sollux just canted his head, flung forward from where he had landed, and shook his hair back, brushing off his shirt and straightening it back into place. Okay, so it wasn't -that- cold out here to him, but falling through the frigid air had just about made him shiver. Now he was fighting that urge, but it felt much warmer down here, anyway, when he wasn't flying through really cold air. Plus, his psionics did do a little to absorb the cold, though they weren't doing that right now, now that they had dissipated.

"What'th the matter, KK? Did I thcare you? Surely you weren't tho frightened ath to cry..." He leaned in closer, inspecting the other for tears in his eyes. "Nope, theemth you've avoided that much."

He didn't know why he enjoyed pestering Karkat. Maybe it was because they had similar interests... or, well, they both did programming. That, and Karkat was kind of like a friendly rival... Oh, it was hard to say. He didn't really feel like they fit into one quadrant or the other, but like they could easily slip into one of the darker quadrants at any time, given the right circumstances.

"KK, you know ath well ath I do that I wouldn't die from a jump like that. There'th thimply not enough actheleration for that thort of thing to occur. Even at terminal velothity I can thtill thop mythelf from taking the impact ath long ath I have a few thecondth to thtart it working." Even a power such as his had its limits. He couldn't just summon it a second before impact; it wouldn't have time to slow him down enough. Though he would probably be able to keep himself from dying, it wouldn't keep his body from ...well, crumpling.

"...Tho... what are you doing out here, anyway? ...Ith thomething wrong?" He did find it strange that Karkat would go out wandering on a night like this. He could see him shivering; he knew that he was cold...

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

Calming himself down further after he had worked himself up after that incredibly rude stunt that Sollux had just pulled. Karkat grumbled a little, fuming silently to himself. His fists clenched and unclenched. He wanted to punch the other in the nose. Nothing would satisfy him more right now. But then again, he was a bit on the small side to win a fight with Sollux. The Gemini must be at least a foot taller than him. There was no way in /hell/ he was going to try to fight the other, not unless provoked that is.

"I wasn't fucking going to cry. I wouldn't cry if you…. Nevermind." He mumbled to his feet. Looking back up at the other with an intense glare he scowled but said nothing more. Although, if looks could kill, Sollux would have disintegrated into a pile of red and blue rubble.

Karkat was beyond confused as to what their relationship was. He couldn't put Sollux into any of his quadrants correctly. It frustrated him beyond belief. Usually he could fit them either into a single quadrant, or none at all. But with Sollux it was different, sometimes when they were talking online it was more of a moraillagence. When they were in person and the Gemini pulled this type of shit, it was a kismessitude. And at times that Karkat would never admit to anyone, it was a matesprit type feeling.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! Your science shit doesn't need to be involved in this conversation. Honestly do you think I give two shits about all of that stuff? You are a stupid bipolar fucker if you think I would /ever/ listen to that type of stuff." Karkat's cheeks reddened again as the bite sized troll commanded himself not to show his anger. But even with his pitiful efforts, a purplish vein on his neck protruded more prominently from his greyish skin.

"I'm doing whatever the fuck I want. Since when did you become an overbearing matesprit?" He grumbled a little to himself. "I didn't want to stay inside today. Okay? It's not even your business anyway. I'm just in a bad mood today." He bit his lip, wrapping his arms more tightly around his torso and trying to warm up his shivering body by whatever means necessary. This was a bad idea to go for a walk. /This/ is why he never went for walks.

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

Oh, Karkat really was angry. That much he could tell; there was a biting aura of anger coming off the Cancer, and even more of that anger manifested in his eyes. Okay, so what he had done might have been incredibly rude, but Sollux honestly found it to be ...incredibly fun... seeing his KK so worked up... Well, it wasn't always fun. There was definitely a line to be crossed. Did he think he had crossed it yet, though? ...Not really.

He watched the other clenching and unclenching his hands, at first feeling the desire to match the gesture in a mocking way, but he realized it would be threatening if he did, and put a quick stop to that train of thought. There was no need to provoke him right now. It wasn't that he was concerned about winning or not - he could do so easily even without his psionics thanks to KK's small frame. Not that the little guy wasn't tough, though... He imagined that, as long as he kept psionics out of it, KK really could give him a run for his money.

Speaking of giving him a run for his money, the look Karkat was giving him right now could kill. Could chop him to pieces. Oh well, he knew the other couldn't match that intensity any other way. He tried to stare back at him and match it himself, squinting, but he simply didn't have the anger to back it up. Hell, what was he so angry for?

"Hey, KK. Chill. You're jutht going to give yourthelf an aneurysm if you keep doing that..." He could definitely see those veins popping out, and he had meant what he said rather literally. He reached out, gently touching it. He knew KK didn't like it when he touched him, but... hell, he liked touching him. And not just to piss him off.

He knew he couldn't be his moirail... that much was obvious enough. KK already had a moirallegiance with Gamzee, and by God everyone knew they needed to keep -that- relationship, what with the blood the other had and the history of their madness. They could definitely have a fulfilling kismesis, but Sollux was just too sensitive to KK's emotion. While he didn't want to admit it to anyone, either, he did sort of desire a matespritship with Karkat. Maybe more than sort of. Especially at times like this.

"Yeth, I thee you are doing whatever the fuck you want, and becauthe of that, you're freething your ath off. Look at you." He gestured to the other, who was wrapping his arms around himself, shivering like mad. "...Come on. You can come warm up at my plathe." He turned around, heading back toward the communal hive stem where he lived. Even if Karkat insisted he didn't want to, he still wasn't going to turn around. He just kept heading that way, as though demanding that he come in... or be left alone. He didn't know the cause of the other's mood and maybe he didn't really want to know... he just wanted to change it. KK in a bad mood was significantly worse than just normal KK.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

Karkat was about to swat the Gemini's hand away from him. He hated being touched. By anyone really. It irritated him beyond belief. But he absolutely loathed being touched by those certain trolls that confused him. Trolls like Sollux where he didn't know whether to be angry or excited or for it to be a mutual feeling of nothingness. As the Cancer raised his hand to push away the other's from his neck, Sollux gestured for him to follow him to his hive. As much as he didn't want to, the Gemini was right, it was cold outside. Plus, he didn't want to be left alone right now, he was sick of being alone.

Following the other from a distance he let out a soft sigh. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his gray jeans he trudged along. He still hadn't decided what had brought about this bad mood. Nobody really pissed him off in particular today. Mostly it was just a day like any other. Sitting on his husktop, not sleeping, eating in between replies; maybe that was what was wrong, he didn't ever /see/ anyone. Probably why he was compelled to go outside despite the frigid air.

Although his bad mood made him a little more edgy and alert, it also added a little depth to him. There was a little more truth and thought behind his words. It was due to how alert he was, not just mechanically spilling insults like he seemed to most of the time. God… He hated being alone all of the time. No one to actually talk to or see. Just him and his computer screen, talking to someone who was on another planet. It wasn't even talking anymore, mostly arguing. Whatever, he was used to it.

He sped up a little to walk beside Sollux. That might not seem so strange but he never actually walked /next/ to someone before. He had, just it wasn't the norm. Usually he would either lead or follow, there was no in between. It was because he sort of wanted to talk. Actually use words and speech. Who would have thought? Karkat didn't say anything though, he didn't expect Sollux to either. Even walking casually next to someone else was enough. It made him feel less bored and lonely.

Letting out a small sigh he looked over at the other. Tilting his head to the side slightly he was almost /admiring/ Sollux. The other troll was fairly tall and slim built but at the same time he didn't look too tall or too slim. He had medium length black hair that framed around his face, fringing to cover his forehead. His eyes were concealed with blue and red glasses, as usual. Of course he had his black t-shirt with the mustard colored Gemini symbol on it. How was he not cold? Whatever that wasn't important. Karkat looked straight ahead before the other could see him looking.

* * *

**(A/N) ** Yay for chapter 1!

Thank you so much for reading this. The next update should be ready in 2 weeks. For other fanfictions by me, you can look at "Trollmance" although it is still on hiatus but I have plans to work on it very soon.

For those of you who may wonder, this fic will end with smut but not for a few chapters of drama and angst first.

Thank you and make sure you review this!

__Love and Donuts,

VialCreatures


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Conversations**

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

As expected, KK had decided to follow him. What could Sollux say... he knew the kid; he knew when he was just trying to be tough and when he was lonely. It wasn't to say that he read like a book, but he was a lot more straightforward than he probably thought. And while he couldn't always determine the source of Karkat's bad moods, he had a feeling that the other was just lonely today, judging by how he was acting. Out walking around in freezing weather... naturally he'd just been seeking out something to cure his boredom, right?

Now inside the door of the hivestem, they had some stairs to climb. It was warmer in here, if only because the cold wind couldn't touch them anymore. Though the temperature was still lower than it ought to be, it didn't feel nearly as bad since the cold wasn't circulating all that much.

Beginning to climb the stairs, Sollux noted that, by now, Karkat had caught up with him. He wondered briefly why he was walking by his side... that was an unusual behavior that he didn't find typical at all. And the other's eyes were on him; he could feel them. All the same, he resisted the temptation to look down at the other while he was looking over at him. Ugh, it was too great. He couldn't help but wonder just -what- Karkat was looking at - not that looking at him would answer that question, but he did so anyway. By that time Karkat had cleverly averted his eyes, though.

Sollux ran a heavy hand through his windswept hair as they climbed the last flight of stairs to the floor where his hive was located. Naturally, he lived on the top floor, where he had easy access to the roof to keep his lusus up there. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of climbing stairs. Sollux personally didn't mind it, but he knew it was a pain in the ass to most other trolls, anyway. He unlocked his door, pushing it open and allowing warmth to flood out and meet Karkat.

Sollux's house was always a mess. A well-organized mess, mind you... It looked like a regular mess to the eye, but everything really did have its place. The seemingly tangled heaps of cords were really all orchestrated and labeled, and the various grubs they were attached to, lying there on the floor just threatening to get in the way of wherever one might step. Towers of honeycombs from his apiculture networks were pushed into the corners and along the walls, occasionally dripping mind honey onto the floors. That was something Sollux couldn't prevent completely. Though any troll who wasn't familiar with the mind honey ought to know better than to stay away from it like it was poison. Better safe than sorry.

At least some parts of the small apartment-like hive were clean, though Sollux did have an unusually small hive as far as troll hives went, as it was only about the size of a one bedroom apartment. "Go ahead, make yourthelf at home..." the Gemini murmured, his attention on the leaking honeycombs. He'd probably have to gather some more honey and feed his lusus again, before he ended up with a huge puddle on the floor.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

As they stepped into the hivestem, he found it to be a bit warmer than outside. Mostly it was the lack of the frigid wind blowing around them. He didn't say much as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The Cancer hadn't been in the other's hive all that much. Enough to know what it looked like though and to know that it was on the very top floor. He had no idea how the Gemini could stand to live so high up. It would personally drive Karkat crazy.

No, he lied, climbing all of these stairs would drive him crazy. Finally he remembered why Sollux managed to stay so thin but still be the computer nerd he was. By the time they reached the top Karkat was quite tired. Not that he would have showed it. Or any weakness at that matter. He hated appearing weak to others for whatever reason. It sickened him.

As the other troll opened up the door to his own hive he was greeted with a burst of warm air that sent the cold scrambling from his body. It was so much better inside, further reminding why he /hated/ to leave his own hive. Karkat mumbled a quiet, "Thanks" as he stepped in.

As usual, Sollux's hive was a mess. Strange as it sounded, Karkat hated messes. He was OCD and he just couldn't help it. Like the Gemini's, his hive was also always a mess but that was because of his temper tantrums. He had no idea why the other's was. Not that it was really his position to judge other trolls on. It was more of an observation than anything.

Spotting the mind honey dripping from the honeycombs he let out a slow sigh. It was like seeing sopor in Gamzee's hive. It was always there, always. But unlike Gamzee's hive, it was encouraged to stay away from. Karkat didn't know /what/ mind honey did, only that no one, and he meant NO ONE was to eat the mind honey. It was just like asking to die. The worst idea possible. The epitome of stupidity.

He walked inside further and looked around a little more. It was a pretty small space. He didn't really think of Sollux having such a small hive, but then again, he did live in a hivestem. Looking closer he saw some general organization, so maybe the troll wasn't a /complete/ slob. Again, not that he was in any kind of position to judge. Shrugging his shoulders he made himself comfortable on a small couch. He decided it best to sit like a civilized person only because he had his shoes on, normally he would have pulled his knees up to his chin.

Changing the subject from earlier but not completely he glance over once again at Sollux, "What were you even doing earlier? I mean… yeah, what the fuck were you even doing?" He wasn't all that curious but he was just trying to break the silence. He didn't leave the safety of his own hive to continue to live in silence with only the notifications of his computer to make a noise. As sad as THAT sounds.

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

They could both appreciate the warmth inside Sollux's hive, even though Sollux wasn't all that bothered to be out in the cold as it was, made obvious by how he still wore his t-shirt like it was a reasonable temperature. Sometimes it was a blessing for him to tolerate temperature so well. Giving a sigh, he closed the door. He hadn't noted the other's displeasure at climbing the stairs, but even if he had, he couldn't think of anything he could do to make the situation any better. Living in a top floor communal hivestem had gotten him more than used to climbing stairs, after all...

Sollux might have complained if he'd known that Karkat was immediately judging him as messy. One could only be so organized in his profession; there was just too much to keep track of. Anyone who disagreed could try it for a while and see how they felt afterwards... He really wasn't that messy, in fact, he was rather OCD about certain things, and keeping everything in order was one of those things. Thankfully, it was more of a selective disorder for him. Some things he didn't care about at all, but some things, on the other hand, had just the opposite effect, and drove him absolutely nuts.

Right now, the dripping mind honey had seized his attention, and he immediately went to get the receptacle with which to gather it. He would go ahead and feed his lusus right now, before that leak got worse. His lusus would probably like it, anyway.

Sollux had gotten so enamored with his task that he had forgotten the other was there briefly, but he glanced over his shoulder to see him sitting quietly on the couch. "Uh, no reathon thpethifically. I jutht realithed you haven't theen me bathe jump yet, and I knew it would get thome reacthtion out of you." He shrugged briefly, wiping off the edge of the full container.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

He simply raised a black brow, arching it into his hairline. "So you did it simply to scare the living hell out of me. Charming. Real classy Sollux." He bit his lip gently gnawing on it. It was like he had plenty of insults to spew at the other but they just weren't coming out. In fact, nothing he said was coming at quite as harsh as he hoped. Sort of like he just /couldn't/. Then again, he had been feeling weird all day.

Karkat let out a sigh and watched the other as he collected the mind honey. It must really suck to have to actually work to feed your lusus... Karkat didn't really have to do much for Krabdad. He was a near independent lusus. Therefore, the troll had little to no responsibility. That was that kind of good thing/bad thing affect.

He ran a hand through his dark fluffy hair and winced as his finger brushed against the base of his own horn. It wasn't painful, they were just so damn sensitive. The Cancer's yellow eyes darted around the hive once more to examine it a little more closely before flitting his attention back over to Sollux.

"Is that what you do all day? Just scare the shit out of people and invite them casually into your hive?" He didn't really want his hopeless attempts at conversation to end. This was his first face to face conversation in such a long time.

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

"Oh, come on..." Sollux murmured, shaking his head softly. "Of courthe I would do thomething like that. Don't you know me? Haven't we grown up together? Thort of, anyway?" He chuckled, hoisting the full container of mind honey. Setting it aside for now, he figured he would go to clean up where it had dripped on his floor. Unfortunately, the mind honey was an important thing to have around and he couldn't just stop making it... his apiculture networking was the reason why his lusus was alive and not fucking rampaging all over the place.

Sollux actually had noticed that Karkat's normal 'edge' was missing. He must have been having an off day, but it was definitely noticeable to him. He was used to being in various verbal battles with the hotheaded troll. Though the other really didn't seem up to that sort of thing today, and it wasn't like it was any more than routine for Sollux, so he didn't feel like their relationship depended on continuing such banters. Rather, he was feeling a bit concerned for Karkat.

Before he could give the mind honey to his lusus, he had to pour it into another container to strain out the bits of honeycombs. His lusus didn't like them; the texture made him irritated, so Sollux was always careful to get things just the way he liked them. Obviously, the alternative would be scary. So he set to pouring it into the strainer. He had to work slowly with this, allowing it to settle.

"No dumbath, that'th jutht what I do to you," he replied idly, focusing on keeping his hands steady as he poured the honey into the strainer. "...Anyway, you theem a bit off today, KK... What'th wrong? You can talk to me. I've got time."

It was a bit odd, hearing Sollux basically asking what was up with him. Sollux usually didn't give a damn about those kinds of things, though he did have a certain penchant for gossip. He enjoyed using it against others, mostly, but building a database of such information was one of his secret pastimes. However, he didn't make it sound like he wanted dirt on him... because he didn't. He was feeling genuinely concerned. The other had gone out walking in such cold weather and gotten himself a long way from home with nowhere to go... and now he didn't really seem up to his normal level as far as being himself went. Sollux was concerned.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

"No I don't know you sorry" he said rather sarcastically. "It wasn't about that you did it or not, it was more of the fact that you thought it was a great idea to do something like that." He ignored his comment about growing up together. It's not that Sollux was wrong about that. In fact, they had very much grown up together. Even if it was just interacting via webchat. Technically they had been talking for quite some time.

He watched for a moment as the Gemini poured the mind honey through some sort of strainer. It looked like a lot of work. It also looked as if Sollux actually cared what the fuck his lusus did. Chained to the roof or not. Krabdad wasn't worth the effort to him. No matter what that thing was always going to be an asshole and nuisance to him. It's not like he didn't appreciate Krabdad. It was more of him… being lazy. Why put in the extra work if it wasn't really needed? There were more important things, i.e. his friends, that needed his help.

His lip turned up the slightest bit. Sollux was /worried/ about him? Was it that obvious? Okay that was a dumb question to ask himself even. Yes it was pretty fucking obvious. But still. Why did the Gemini care? It's not like it affected him in any way.

It took him a minute to come up with some valid reason or excuse as to what was going on with him. It was almost unexplainable. He was just sort of unhappy, and not in the usual kind of way. Usually he was just pissy and wasn't interested in conversation or anything of that sort. The whole idea of social interaction seemed repulsive to him normally. Okay, that was a bit of a lie. Social interaction wasn't so bad. He actually craved it. It was just he was so incredibly awkward in his own mind that it wasn't easy. Now it had gotten to the point where he hid behind a computer screen for so long he just didn't know what to do. It was more of a… lonely kind of unhappy. But being around other trolls didn't really help the situation that much. Still… the feeling of awkwardness.

Karkat tried to keep himself calm and tried to keep any uncertainty out of his voice as he spoke, "Off? There isn't anything off. I mean, I guess there might be… But it's not like you even care. After all, you are always just pushing it to the side anyway. It's not about you having time regardless. You obviously have time else you wouldn't be wasting it with me." He spat as he spoke the word 'wasting'. Like it there was something wrong with spending two seconds face to face with himself. It seemed that way to him at least. No one stuck around him very long if they were just talking to him. "It's not about having time, it's about… nevermind."

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

Sollux just lightly rolled his eyes at the other's stated opinion about what he'd chosen to do. He didn't see anything wrong with it; Karkat was really just being a pain in the ass, wasn't he? He shook his head briefly, concentrating on the task at hand. "I did it because I wanted to, of courthe. And yeth, I thought it wath a great idea. I mean, you thaw it. You had jutht the kind of over-the-top reacthtion I wath exthpecting. And that'th why I did it, thtupid. That'th what I wath looking for."

Okay, so the two of them hadn't really grown up together as far as they went, but they had been talking to each other more or less since they had pupated into the form they would take as adults, more or less. Basically, as soon as they weren't wigglers anymore and learned how to use a computer. Not all of the trolls could say that of their other peers whom they spoke to often, but Karkat and Sollux had been talking to one another for a very long time.

As Karkat continued to watch, Sollux continued to strain the mind honey, not minding the time it took to do so, it seemed. He really was careful to get it just right for his lusus. Though Karkat didn't have as much to worry about with his lusus, not only because he wasn't picky but also that he didn't have a whole lot to worry about if Crabdad wasn't happy. He'd just make a lot of noise, between 'skree'-ing and clicking his claws, but he was never violent. That wasn't the same of Sollux's lusus. He had to keep it happy, not unlike Feferi had to keep hers happy. Granted, Feferi's lusus was reasonably the most dangerous of them all… The same couldn't be said of Sollux, but that wasn't to say that it couldn't end up going on a huge fucking rampage and destroying a lot… and killing a lot of people. Possibly even him. From what he understood, Sollux's lusus had just as much, if not more psionic power than he did.

Sollux just started shaking his head more when the other insisted that nothing was off. He disagreed. No, rather strongly disagreed. He didn't exactly know Karkat as well in person as he ought to, but he wasn't acting the way he used to at all. "KK… You're not acting the thame. At leatht not the way I exthpect. And I gueth it'th not like I have the kind of intuitive power to thee exthactly what you are thuppothed to be acting like. But I can't acthept it when you athume I don't care about you."

That said, he looked up from what he was doing, pouring the last of the honey through the first strainer. There were still two more strainers he had to filter it through before it was suitable to give to his lusus. His dual-toned eyes focusing on Karkat right now were a bit intense, and the frown upon his features wasn't showing any less intensity. This was definitely an unusual moment… But perhaps Karkat really had made it obvious enough that he wasn't happy and hell, maybe Sollux was feeling generous. For once. He definitely had his moments.

* * *

**Karkat's P.O.V.**

"Did I ever mention that shit like that is exactly why I hate this entire race? They find the sickest kind of shit funny and then purposely go fuck up other troll's state of mind by doing stupid stuff." He then waved that subject away with a gesture of his hand. "Whatever that's not important right now. If I really cared about that whole situation, I would have beaten the living hell out of you then and there. It's besides the point."

As he continued to watch Sollux pain-stakingly prepare mind honey for what Karkat assumed was a bitchy ass lusus, he listened to what the other troll had to say. Eventually he cut in slightly more irritated than before, "Sorry I'm not being predictable. Or rather, what you 'expected'. Trolls aren't always 2-D you know?" He grit his teeth and snarled a little. They were sharp and an off white color and the way he was snapping them was rather threatening.

"And I assume shit like that because you have yet to prove me otherwise. My life still sucks so obviously all this 'caring' is getting me nowhere at all. Besides, I thought you were only capable of making my life more unbearable than it is. Wasn't that your whole goal? And before you get all defensive again and treat me like I'm the insensitive bastard, let me remind you that your stupid game started this whole mess."

Karkat said this all in a surprisingly calm tone. At this point, it sounded like a casual conversation voice just with words that argued. He didn't really want a fight right now. Believe it or not, even Karkat was capable of keeping the peace. After all, arguing was just making him more upset and more isolated in his mind. It got him nowhere when he was face to face with someone… He wasn't quite as intimidating in person all of the time.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that. It feels like you are trying to see into my soul. No matter how hard you stare at me I'm not going to explode into flames, know what to say, or admit that there is something going on. Because there isn't. Now would you stop fucking pestering me about this? This isn't Terezi's hive and we are not staging a trial for her entertainment. Besides, if we were at Terezi's hive, maybe she would have a better solution than just curling up and dying. Because that's my best bet thus far."

* * *

**Sollux's P.O.V.**

Sollux sighed heavily at the other's obvious frustration due to what he'd done. Here he hadn't even intended to cause problems and he had anyway; he was just doing what he did. Which was... gah. Basically being a total asshole and pissing people off. When did he start stooping so low? Right... That didn't matter... what mattered was that he was a useless imbecilic asshole.

He clammed up, going completely quiet as he gathered the materials and the second strainer, preparing to put the honey he'd gathered through it. Karkat was just adding insult to injury at this point, even though he didn't know it yet... No, he wasn't 'two dimensional'; that wasn't what Sollux had meant. What -had- he meant, anyway? Maybe he just wanted things to be the way he was used to, so he didn't have to think so hard about them. Especially when it came to things like feelings, Sollux didn't manage them well, whether they were the feelings of others or his own. He didn't have a moirail to help him, either... not anymore, and that just made things all the worse.

Karkat's calm tone didn't actually help matters... and the intense gaze he'd previously latched onto him had long since faded. Sollux's bi-toned eyes looked dull as he had now set to avoid Karkat's eyes completely. He really could change in awful ways when his bipolar tendencies set in, just like what Karkat was witnessing right now. He didn't really feel like defending himself, but for some reason he was compelled to provide some kind of a counter-argument to what Karkat had insisted. He wasn't sure if he really felt strongly about it... or about Karkat's remark. Everything was a dull haze at the moment.

"...It'th not like that, KK..." he murmured quietly, continuing to half-heartedly pour the honey. "...My purpothe wathn't to make thith game and thcrew everyone over. It wath to give uth a chanthe to live. It would have happened anyway, and then what would we have done? At leatht thith way we had thome kind of advantage, thome kind of forethight. Right? Maybe that wath a mithtake too..."

* * *

**(A/N) **I am SO sorry it took me that long to get this chapter out. I wasn't expecting it to be forever on this one. Editing didn't take all that long, I just had to get around to doing it. I'm hoping to get another chapter up sometime next week to make up for the delay but no promises.

Thanks for reading!

Love and Donuts,

VialCreatures


End file.
